


a minor detail

by ralf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Izzy ships it, M/M, Sappy Alec Lightwood, Sappy Magnus Bane, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: Alec signs all his notes to Magnus withA. Or so Magnus thinks.





	a minor detail

**Author's Note:**

> I know I promised/threatened angst last week, but I was more in the mood for fluff, so have it! :)

“Hey Magnus, what are you doing here?” Izzy greets him, smiling in pleasant surprise.

He waves the pad Alec forgot at the loft this morning in answer. “Your brother left this in his haste to arrive at work in time.”

Izzy glances at the pad. “Oh, that's just a standard device, we have plenty of those. You didn't have to go out of your way to drop it off.”

Magnus smirks. “I know.”

It takes Izzy a moment to catch on, but then she returns his smirk. “I see.” She looks around the Ops Center searchingly. “Alec should be here any minute now, we're scheduled for a patrol together.”

“What a coincidence,” Magnus muses, knowing full well that Alec prepares the patrol schedules himself.

Izzy laughs. “Yeah. It's more of a regular excuse to hang out.” She pouts. “Which is not to say that he doesn't take this duty _very_ seriously. Last time he didn't even let me stop for coffee.”

Magnus's lips twitch in commiseration. “I once suggested to him to abandon his plans of going to the Institute early in favor of sleeping in and a lavish breakfast. You should have seen the look he gave me.”

“Oh, I know that one too well,” Izzy chuckles. “Though it's mostly directed at Jace, not me.”

“And even worse, he has developed the terrible habit of sneaking out without waking me for a proper goodbye when he has an early morning. When I brought it up he said it's because I get cranky when he wakes me.”

“Savage,” Izzy giggles. “But don't worry, Magnus, between you and me we'll get Alec to appreciate the finer things in life, like slacking off during work.”

“I do hope so,” Magnus agrees. “Speaking of the finer things in life, the new fall collection is due to be released next weekend. Would you like to join me on a shopping spree?”

A spark appears in Izzy's eyes. “Absolutely.”

“Wonderful.” Magnus's gaze wanders around the Ops Center. “Text me when you're free and we'll...” He trails off.

“Magnus?” Izzy inquires, having followed his line of sight and not having seen anything out of the ordinary.

Magnus blinks. “I never took Alexander to be one for vandalism.”

“What?” Izzy asks, perplexed.

“I told you how Alec stopped waking me when he has to get up early, right? He always leaves me a note on his pillow. And that, right there, is his signature.” He points at a large tile on the right side of the stairs leading to the elevated training area, that is decorated with a design that resembles an elegantly curved A.

He contemplates the symbol next to it, which looks like a crossed out O on a stem with some twirls. “How does it work? Do Shadowhunters in high positions get to immortalize themselves on the Insitute's walls? Is that one yours?”

Izzy grins widely. “No, though that's a great idea I should discuss with Alec as soon as possible. Those are Runes.”

“Runes?” Magnus frowns. “I've never seen them before.”

“Well,” Izzy smirks, “they're not usually applied on skin.” She indicates the O-sicle. “That one's the Foresight Rune. It's mostly used by Silent Brothers, to unlock hidden secrets of the future. Us common Shadowhunters use it to unlock doors.”

Magnus snorts in amusement. “And the other Rune?”

A soft smile appears on Izzy's face. “That's one of the Runes Shadowhunters receive on their wedding day. The Rune for Love.”

Magnus stares at the design he's come to associate with Alec, his chest growing warm and tight at the same time and of course. Of course it means love.

“Hey Iz, sorry I'm late, I got held up by- hey Magnus.”

Magnus turns and takes Alec in, in full hunting gear and with a small, private smile on his lips that Magnus has yet to see directed at anyone but him, and his heart swells.

“What are you doing here?” Alec echoes his sister from a few minutes ago, and Magnus opens his mouth but nothing comes out. Helplessly he closes the distance between them and pulls Alec into a hug. “I love you, Alexander. I love you, too.”

He's not even not-answering the question because he certainly didn't swing by the Institute to return a pad.

Alec's arms settle around him easily, instinctively, and he presses his cheek to Magnus's head. “I think you stole my line, Magnus.”

Magnus supresses the impulse to counter that that's only fair since Alec stole his heart, and instead says, “What are you going to do about it?”

Alec squeezes him gently. “Steal it back, of course. I love you too, Magnus.”

“You two are so sappy,” Izzy teases, but Magnus hears the fondness underneath loud and clear.

Magnus draws back from Alec but tangles their fingers together, not ready to let go completely yet. “You are quite right, my dear,” he admits, and smiles when Alec squeezes his hand.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

   

**Author's Note:**

> [Proof](https://ralfstrashcan.tumblr.com/post/179801769494/random-season-1-details-1x02-alecs-f-a-c-e) (3rd pic of the post) that I'm not just making up wall decorations at the Institute... though I did take the artistic freedom to rectify the little set design fail.  
> Kudos and comments are love <3


End file.
